YuGiOh! DForce: Christmas Special Red Christmas
by Tomasa Drown
Summary: The D-force unwind a bit for Christmas but are attacked by a mysterious character weilding an Egyptian God card


11/16/08-11/28/08

In the hot deserts of Egypt several archeologists and grave robbers were seeking through the ancient tomb of the pharaoh for some artifacts that weren't as ancient as they were rare and powerful. A man with sand colored hair that was very messed and blue eyes, as squinted with the pain of hell, wearing a grey jacket with tears in it. He had several scars on his face and arms. He held a map "this is where the king of games placed his most powerful cards before death." His reference was to the king of the duel monsters card game Yugi Moto.

"But sir, isn't it dangerous?" Another man spoke in a usual voice of a character 4kids would perpetrate to die, but just disappear mysteriously.

The man with the scars on his face and arms nodded, as the ground below his partner came undone and crumbled before his very feet. He fell into a chasm of spikes, impaling his body all over, blood pouring out of him. The man with scars knew of every trap in the pharaoh's chambers and he didn't intend to fall into any "in the name of my pharaoh, I shall lock the darkness away…" He spoke as he came to box with the millennium item symbol.

Slowly he placed his hand on the box, waiting to be judged, as the inscriptions below stated. He was now injured and he began to open the box. As the box was opened fresh air poured out of it "I release the seal of the pharaoh to take these mythical creatures and use them in his name" he spoke in his deep, dark voice. The three cards were Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the winged dragon of Ra. The inscriptions also said no one man could control all three of the gods, but the pharaoh.

"Let divine wisdom decide…" He held out his hand to reach for the winged dragon of Ra, but he saw visions of pain and destruction unlike any he had ever seen, next he went for Obelisk, who only showed him pain upon himself. At last he reached out for the red Dragon, Slifer the Sky dragon. He lightly tapped it and took it, he then turned to the box, sealing it "when my mission is complete… I shall return this. That is my word." He headed out "no mere mortal are meant to use monsters, spells and traps… D-force your reign ends…" He left the pharaoh's tomb, and allowed it to close and seal up behind him, leaving his other comrades behind.

Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Force Special

As Red as Christmas!

The sky was blackened by night. In the entirety of what could be seen was darkness. Everything was in a pitch so dark that no shadow could exist. It was a temporary while until any light showed. Although it was the deepest of darkness, little bits of white began to fall. They were flowed and fluttered through the air as if dancing a cross one of them. At first maybe ten or fifteen then 20 to 30. The number grew higher and higher as it fell from the heavens.

It was the first snowfall of winter in the futuristic and technologically advanced city of Domino. The sky could hardly be seen with all the lights from built establishments, such as Bob's ice cream factory, or the Kaiba Corporation building, which stood beside the equally tall Brown industries building. The D-force head quarters light beamed out the sky, but the snow could be seen falling from the inhabitants.

A large pair of red ornaments, blossomed on a figure. They were full of bursting beautiful life, they were giant and squishy? As two hands began to feel it "ah such bliss…" a goofy voice of a drunk monk was heard.

"Hands off!!!" A blushing Tomasa punched the monk in the face. She looked down at the fallen priest duelist frowning; her golden hair bloomed out perfectly in feathery manner even underneath the Santa Claus hat she was wearing. Her busting figure was draped in a red Santa coat, with a skirt that covered her soft round bottom, with white trim on the ends and white buttons. Tomasa Derru was one of the best duelists in a team of duelists known as D-force.

"Honestly, did you drink all the sake, already?" Tomasa held the bottom of Giraffe's sake bottle, tipping it upside down to only have a small drop fall out.

The monk, who was dressed in a red robe with white Christmas trim, had a goofy expression on his face, as his hair covered over his blue eyes. He was hanging up ornaments on the giant Christmas tree, placed in the middle of the duel arena, which was completely redecorated for the festive season "tis the season to be jolly my dear Tomasa!" He snickered in a rather suave tone of perversion as stood on a stool placing a star on top of the tree.

"Jolly huh?" She grinned. She held a mistletoe leaf over her "oh dear, I'm under the mistletoe whatever shall I do?" She teased.

Seeing the mistletoe made Andy hold out his hand, trying to reach Tomasa, he kept trying to reach, but unbeknownst to him in his drunken state, she slowly moved away, until Andy fell off the stool, landing flat on his face "funny, that was not…" He sighed, licking the tip of the empty bottle of sake.

"Perhaps, she'd prefer if I'd do the honors" A high pitched tone of another sounded. This man was wearing his normal sage-like robe and cape, with his long brown hair covering most of his face, his eyes were closed and he held Tomasa in his arms "oh my dear, you shouldn't have…" He grinned, opening his eyes, revealing them to be beady and red.

"Well-uhh Riley!" She swiped at him, but he swiftly disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling rafters.

"My, my good luck on that then" he hummed, disappearing completely.

"I'm surrounded by freaks!" Tomasa fell over backwards, curling her back, so that she was in a crab walk position.

"Is that so?" a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a newly grown mustache was wearing a smoker's jacket, with a robe underneath. He was Tomasa's old duel monsters care taker and reliable adult, his name was Jack Spate. His voice had a hint of an English accent. (While he was nowhere from England)

A cross from Jack another man with a mustache, and short black hair in a bit of wrinkled mess, sat there, he had his cheeks clean shaven, which was not in his usual persona. His name was Shinoda Katagiri "yes, you can't possibly mean we're all freaks…" He placed a card down onto a duel monsters mat. He and Jack were having a small duel against each other as they usually did. While Shinoda wasn't a professional duelist, Jack was in the midst of training him as he did Tomasa. Jack then placed a card onto the field and the devastated look on Shinoda's face was an obvious loss.

Tomasa's bright green eyes became glittery as she hovered to them, checking out the card Jack played, but they had already picked up there cards "I wanted to know how you won!" She exclaimed.

Jack chuckled "dear Tomasa, you are well aware of every card in my deck, how could you not figure out my strategy…" He frowned and looked over to Shinoda "oh right, you hardly can remember all the cards in your own deck…" This just made Tomasa pout a little.

"I do too, there's… Elemental Hero… Ummm, polymeriz…. Ummm" she was going along with the joke, and then she touched her own nose confused "oh dear…" She frowned shoving the card table over, in a fearsome burst of rage. Shinoda and Jack saved their special eggnog from spilling.

Then Davaku, followed by two children walked in. Davaku Brown was the head and acting commander of D-force. He had short blonde hair that appeared to look as a golden crown on a king's head. He was wearing a black trench coat, with red stripes under the sleeves. While everybody else was dressed for Christmas He was dressed for business.

The children that was behind him, was a little girl by the name of Emma, who had short blonde hair. The other child was a boy with brown hair that had a set of parted bangs and in a ponytail. The boy's name was Thomas, the girl's brother. Both were no older than 12, but they were in training duelists, the highest in the classes Andi and Shinoda taught. Thomas was Tomasa's pupil (hence the similar name) While Emma was Davaku's pupil (she follows him a lot.) They were dressed as elves, with green outfits and a green hat.

Tomasa bent over, placing her hands on her knees for support looking at the children "well aren't you two adorable" she smiled.

"What is that racket in here?" Davaku looked at Tomasa in an unfriendly grin.

Tomasa looked up at him frowning back "well aren't we festive" she pulled on her cheeks sticking her tongue out. Davaku just shook his head.

"So my dear friend, what prevents you from enjoying the holiday party?" Jack stood beside Davaku his arms folded into his sleeves.

Davaku frowned thinking back to one of his classic war stories. He tended to do this often at random intervals. "For you" he paused creating a flash back "Christmas maybe a holiday, but when I was deep in the desert of Afghanistan the battalion I led was bombed by All-keda" He thought of that time were his crew were trying to get warm, then loud whistling sounds rang in the sky and their camp fire turned into a camp mushroom cloud.

Tomasa and Jack winked at each other and snuck behind the military melodramatic and pushed him on the back, pushing him into a giant pile of ribbons and gold glittered ornaments. He stood up, looking like a black Christmas tree, with a golden star as his hair.

"It's the best Christmas in a long while I must say" Jack smirked.

"Or the best ever" Tomasa sighed happily, because she never had anybody to celebrate Christmas with before, for it wasn't as big a holiday in Japan. (Yes, this chapter takes place in Japan)

"Ms. Derru?" A young male voice was heard and a small pale hand was tugging on the white of Tomasa's skirt.

Tomasa looked down to her mini student "yes Tommy?" She asked, smiling.

"Where's Mr. Delgadis?" He asked.

"Oh Steve… I think he's at the giant ball for industrial illusions, hey Davaku, weren't you invited to that party?" She looked over to him.

"Screw Kaiba-corp!" He growled.

"That's not what she asked…" Jack frowned.

Andy then whispered to Tomasa that Keliko also was attending the party as Steve's guest, then a giant picture of Steve came onto the wall screen. He had a glass of scotch in his hand. He jiggled it shaking the ice "yo my other D-force comrades" he was lightly tipsy, behind him, the mini Keliko was stuck on a chandalier, that was shaking; because of her small stature they all thought she was a piñata.

"Stop that!" she screamed in very chibi, raspy voice as they hit her with sticks, knocking her over trying to get candy from her.

Mr. Takahashi pushed Steve out of the way, in his arm was his newly we wife, Gloria "hey there D-force, I know that you Davaku prefer the smaller crowd" the man with the black-grey hair, snickered. Mr. Takahashi was the owner of Industrial Illusions (company that creates the duel monsters cards) and D-force's greatest sponsor and partial owner. "Say hello to them dear" he smirked poking his beloved in the cheek and she waved lightly.

"Hey…" Davaku looked at the screen.

"Well hello there Davaku, meet anyone under the mistletoe?" Mr. Takahashi joked at first, causing Davaku to blush lightly. Then his voice became serious after he sent Gloria to get some candy out of the piñata "I have something of great importance to talk to you about later" he whispered, his cheerful voice now with a dark loom.

"Huh?" Davaku frowned "why not just say it here."

"I'm having too much fun for work" he laughed, then turned serious "you and the adults meet me on the top of the roof by midnight" his seriousness faded away as he saw Thomas and Emma "well hello their kids, merry Christmas! I hope you like my gift!" He sent them 100 booster boxes of the new dueling pack, Crossroads of Chaos. (Or whatever the new pack is, edit story depending on future.)

"Thanks Mr. Takahashi!" Both kids sounded simultaneously. Then Mr. Takahashi winked at the team "don't forget to kiss a girl!" He then took out a sledge hammer with a deviant grin on his face "I have some candy to get" he turned around "out of my way!" He pushed people away, heading toward the center of the crowd where Keliko fell. The wall screen then turned off.

"Am I the only one who found that to be rather bizarre?" A man who was half drunk in the Christmas tree, from too much eggnog fell out of a branch. He was wearing a Santa hat, keeping his spiky hair covered and somewhat brushing in his face. His Australian accent sounded almost normal as he was drunk "crikey… Is that you, Travis?" He pulled on Emma's green elf jacket and she shook her head.

"Mr. Travis is baking cookies" She smiled.

"We helped!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Ohhh, cookies" Tomasa was on her knees happily.

While the woman and kids were having a jolly time. Davaku, Jack, Andy and Shinoda were contemplating on what Mr. Takahashi could have meant.

Davaku yawned "he probably wants to give us a special gift."

"Maybe a…" Andy looked over at the kids with what he was about to say, but then changed it "maybe it's a pony!" He laughed.

Tomasa gave him an evil eye "good save…" she grumbled.

Shaking his head Jack felt it was something more "I feel it's something more" he repetitively thought and spoke.

"What, you think it's work related?" Shinoda didn't feel that way. Takahashi wouldn't make a personal meeting just for a mission.

"Yes, explain more" Davaku spoke.

Jack shook his head "I'm not one to share my thoughts so easily, only a hunch…" He usually kept to himself. Then a familiar squeaky voice sounded behind every single one of them.

"Yes Jack, we'd all love to hear your thesis" then appearing before them Riley returned.

None of them were too thrilled to see him. Whenever Riley was around trouble followed "get out of here, you weren't invited to the D-force Christmas bash!" Davaku commanded.

"Come on now, where's your Christmas spirit?" He smirked poking Jack on the nose with his wizard's staff. However Jack was just as fast and caught the staff after it struck him and held it tightly.

"Oh…" Riley frowned his eyes sealed shut "now that's playing dirty."

"What Mr. Takahashi said nothing, because it is confidential, more so than what he should know" Jack began to explain. He figured Mr. Takahashi would be prepared to inform them of something that he himself shouldn't even know. Tomasa's eyes were attending what Jack was saying as she stroked Thomas's hair, making the boy feel special.

"My, my, that's a good guess" Riley grinned "well it looks like you won't be needing my help" He retrieved his staff from Jack's hand.

"You're never any help anyways!" Davaku frowned, attempting to strike him, but before he could Riley disappeared.

His voice still sounded through the duel arena "good luck with that!"

"Ms. Tomasa, can I practice duel you?" Thomas asked.

"Can I face you?" Emma asked of Davaku, but both Tomasa he had a better idea.

"Duel Thomas" spoken somewhat coldly.

"Duel each other" enthusiastically spoken.

"Okay!" They both grinned looking at each other. Andy pointed out by watching Emma and Thomas duel would be a good test to show who was a better teacher Davaku or Tomasa. Jack calmly sipped his special eggnog.

"This better be in your favor Tomasa" Jack spoke almost demandingly. As he trained Tomasa who trained Thomas, so it would be passing on his style of dueling technique.

The poor blonde smirked lightly embarrassed "Yeah, I guess it should be." She smiled, the Santa hat covering a bit of her face and she pulled it up "go ahead Tommy, win this duel, but remember it's just for fun…"

Andi frowned scoldingly at Jack "come on, it's the holiday's after all, there is no stakes on this game."

Jack shook his head to Andi's response because there were pride and names at stake. Tomasa's teachings would reflect on him.

Before Tomasa could finish her sentence, the competitive spirits of Davaku and Emma were already fueled. Davaku had realized this duel would reflect his teaching so he and her began to trash talk poor little Thomas. Even the cute and peaceful Emma had quite an attitude as she activated her duel disk.

Thomas ran into the arena his duel disk activating. They were both ready to test all the skills that was passed onto them by Tomasa and Davaku.

Emma began the duel, because she was a jumpy and excited spirit. She inherited Davaku's eagerness to be claimed victor as soon as possible. Thomas on the other hand, well Tomasa only taught him the elements, she never once mentioned any card or strategy in their teachings. Just advice she needed when she was in tight situations. With no card skills however except from what he's seen from Tomasa's duels poor Thomas was already at a disadvantage.

:Emma grinning:4000LP: This isn't going to be like when we played cards back home

:Thomas nodded:4000LP: My deck is new and improved, so beating me will be a bit difficult.

:Emma drew:4000LP: Behold Machiner Sniper! 1800/800

A large metallic being with a cyber rifle appeared onto Emma's side of the field. After seeing this Tomasa realized how Davaku had trained his apprentice already. "Oh, so you taught her to use machine cards, didn't you?" Tomasa had a memory of when Davaku briefly spoke of his classic machine strategy deck.

Pridefully Davaku nodded "not just that, but she has something far powerful than just mere machines, these are Machiner monsters!" As Davaku spoke Emma set one spell or trap card face down and ended her turn. Everybody was eager to see what card Thomas would play to counter Emma's move.

:Thomas:4000LP: Machines are never stronger than the forces of nature that's why I'll crumble your machiner monster with Gladiator Beast Andal! 1900/1500

A powerful bear monster was placed on Thomas's field, it was missing an eye and it growled ferociously. It's 1900 points were stronger than machiner sniper. Thomas declared an attack.

:Emma:4000LP: When your beast strikes my metallic masterpiece gets his own armor, an armor so rare it's called Rare Metalmorph and it increases Machiner's attack by 400 points.

:Thomas:4000LP: I'll also play a card called Shrink, it cuts your monsters attack in half!

:Emma grinned:4000LP: Not quite, Rare Metalmorph protects my monster from any effect cards!

:Thomas eye's bulged a bit as his bear was demolished:3600LP: Crud…

Tomasa hollered to Thomas to encourage him "miner set back, don't give up." With that encouragement Thomas placed two cards face down in his spell and trap card zones and ended his turn.

:Emma drew :4000LP: I place two cards face down and attack with Machiner sniper! 2300/800

:Thomas:3600LP: I'll use my combo, first I play Defensive tactics will keep and my Gladiator Beast monsters safe from any battle damage.

:Emma:4000LP: You have none!

"Ha, looks like he can only duel like you" Davaku commented on Tomasa's lack of skill, but brute force. Tomasa shook her head, because she knew Thomas knew what he was doing.

:Thomas:3600LP: Don't be so sure, because my face down Spirit of Rebirth trap card will bring back Gladiator beast Andal in attack mode! 1900/1500

The massive bear monster returned to the field, only to be met by a powerless attack of Machiner Sniper. Emma ended her move and Thomas drew.

:Thomas:3600LP: Time to improve on my power, I summon Test Tiger. My little Tiger has hardly any attack points so I'll sacrifice him to return Gladiator Beast Andal to my deck, doing so allows me to summon any Gladiator Beast I want.

None of the duelists were quite aware of what the Gladiator beast cards were capable of, or if they had any true strategy built into them. Everybody assumed since Tomasa taught the boy he knew of only attacking, but there was also more than just attacking in Tomasa's duels. She would always search her deck, for new and more powerful cards using her monsters. Tomasa admired this strategy and then was even shocked herself to see the power of Thomas's next card. "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in attack mode! 700/2100"

Thomas's newest card seemed weak, but it was a massive Rhino, with battle armor surrounding it's body. He then attacked. "See, no concept of attack points, just brute force…" Davaku shook his head. Tomasa didn't say anything, even she wasn't sure of what Thomas was going for.

:Emma frowned:4000LP: Geez, your attack fails and you lose most of your life points!

:Thomas grinned:3600LP: Better look again sis, when Hoplomus was summoned he only seemed weak, but now his attack grows to 2400!

The attack increase out of nowhere took everybody by surprise. Jack even thought Thomas was doomed and he knew of almost every battle strategy in the game. The giant Rhino smashed Machiner sniper to pieces and Emma lost 100 life points, she then played a combo attack of her very own. "I activate the card Cyber Summon Blaster, and Time machine!"

"Yes, Time machine will special summon Machiner Sniper back to the field." Davaku grinned, making a fist. As the machiner sniper returned with it's 1800 attack points, Thomas lost 300 life points due to the effect of Cyber Summon Blaster, the other trap Emma had activated.

:Thomas:3300LP: My turn is just about done, all that's left is the returning Gladiator Beast Hoplomus to my deck.

:Emma:3900LP: Why would you do that, he was like your best card?

Thomas shook his head:3300LP: Not quite, when he's returned it summons another Gladiator Beast, I call forth Spartacus! 2200/1600

Thomas then explained when Spartacus was summoned he was able to add an equip spell card to his hand. While his Spartacus was somewhat weaker than his previous monster, the new card in his hand made it all worthwhile. The Mighty Spartacus growled as it was a giant reptile in armor.

:Emma:3900LP: I'll place a monster in defense mode and attack with Machiner's sniper!

:Thomas:3300LP: Why?

:Emma grinned:3900LP: Why not, because with Limiter Removal it will double my monsters power! 1800 x 2 = 3600

"Crikey, nobody can defend against that!" Mic was astounded to see Emma's giant Machiner snipers. The sniper held it's gun and blasted the reptilian Spartacus away, severely damaging Thomas's life points.

"Oh, must we duel on Christmas eve" Travis the butler, carted in a card with eggnog and several Christmas cookies.

Thomas began very cheered as he saw the treats, even though he had just lost 1400 life points. Him and Emma temporarily abandoned the duel to eat. It was as if a half time. The snacks were sugar cookies in the shape of stars, trees and snowmen. All the members of D-force partook in the delicious cookies.

"These are absolutely lic' mate" Mic smirked, devouring his cookie.

Shinoda and Jack added some extra spice into their cups of eggnog from flasks they kept into their pockets "very delicious." Jack complimented.

Travis held out a small plate of cookies toward Davaku "care for some sir?" He asked.

Davaku was more eager in seeing the outcome of the duel than eating cookies, or enjoying himself. Tomasa then snuck up from behind him, shoving a star cookie into his mouth, she had to jump. Davaku stood there with a cookie in his mouth.

"Come on there good" she smirked.

Davaku turned to Tomasa, as he did the Machiner monster that was increased by Limiter removal exploded, seeming as it was Davaku who did it. "I'm not a cookie person, I wish to see this duel through!"

"It's not even our duel, so come on smiiiii-le" Tomasa handed him a cup of eggnog, grinning. Andi was also smiling.

"Yes my friend, have some eggnog it'll lighten you up." He added some of the giraffe sake into Davaku's eggnog. Davaku drank quickly.

"Can we now get back to the duel?" He grinned. Thomas and Emma finished their cookies going back to the duel. Emma was in the lead, while Thomas had very few life points and nothing defending him.

:Thomas:1900LP: Say hello to Gladiator Beast Laquari 1800/400 I'll boost his attack with Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius, it increases his strength by 300. 2100 Now he'll strike!

The mighty tiger warrior with the horn on it's nose struck down Emma's defense with it's giant horn. The monster was Machiner defender and when it was flipped by the attack Emma added Machiner captain Covington to her hand. Thomas set once face down card then ended his turn.

:Emma:3900LP: My move and I summon Machiner Soldier in attack mode 1600/1500

Emma's new Machiner monster didn't have the attack power to stand up to Thomas's Laquari, but with it's effect it called a new Machiner to the field and she summoned another Machiner Sniper. 1800/800 Since this was a special summon of a machine-type monster Thomas was damaged three hundred points by Emma's face up Cyber summon blaster. Emma then played the spell card Premature Burial which took away 800 of her life points to call back Machiner defender from the graveyard to her field 1200/1800.

:Thomas:1600LP: You're summoning all these monsters, that means you're going to do something big!

Davaku nodded "The strongest machine type monster in all of duel monsters is about to demolish his life points" He smirked, knowing what Emma was about to do.

:Emma grinned:3100LP: I play the spell card Double summon to call forth Captain Covington to the field! 1000/600 Now with his effect I send, Sniper, soldier and Defender to the graveyard to special summon Machiner's Force from my deck!

The three Machiner's were demolished and turned into a pile of scrap metal all over the field. The bits and pieces of metal began to form together, creating a towering monster. The beast had two four pronged lasors on its shoulders and a giant metallic helmet covering its head. 4600/4100 Thomas was damaged once again by Cyber summon Blaster. He lost 300 points.

Tomasa was eating a cookie "don't give up!" She saw the strongest machine monster, not sure of what her deck could possibly even do against that kind of power.

:Emma:3100LP: By paying 1000 life points my monster will destroy you with Mechanical Destiny!

Tomasa was eating a cookie glaring at Davaku "mechanical destiny, I wonder how she named that attack."

"Because it is destiny, for her to beat Thomas" He smirked watching the giant Machiner's force cannons glow as it blasted Laquari.

:Thomas:1300LP: I protect Laquari with Defensive Tactics!

:Emma:2100LP: But you already played that card!

:Thomas smirked:1300LP: That's true, but like all of my other Gladiator Beast cards it returned to my deck.

Machiner's force mighty blast did absolutely nothing to Thomas's monster. Emma paid her life points for nothing. Thomas then returned his Laquari to his deck to summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode 1500/800. His spell card Gladiator battle Gladius returned to his hand because his monster was sent back to his deck. Bestiari was a green bird warrior, covered in armor from it's foot to it's great wings.

:Emma:2100LP: I'm sick of your beasts going back and forth!

:Thomas nodded:1300LP: I know, but they're powerful for their abilities. And now I resummon Gladiator Beast Andal and send him with Bestiari to my deck to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus! 2400/1500

Gyzarus was a more powerful Bestiari. It's arms were a greater size and it had the ability to destroy two cards on the field as it was summoned. Thomas destroyed Cyber Summon Blaster and annihilated Machiner Force. He then went on the attack with his mighty Gyzarus increasing it's strength with the spell card Gladius battle, making it's attack 2700. He blasted away Captain Covington leaving Emma at a mere 400.

Tomasa was eating yet another cookie "yes, he did it!" She jumped up into the air.

The tall blonde looked toward her "don't count Emma out, when Machiner Force is destroyed, all of her Machiner's are special summoned from the graveyard."

Emma had a field full of Machiners now. She had Machiners Soldier, Sniper and Defender all at once. While Thomas had his powerful fusion monster, she had enough defense to last several more turns.

:Emma:400LP: I'm not done yet and neither is my force, because I revive him with Monster Reborn.

Machiner's force came back to the field in attack position. While it couldn't attack it was the most powerful card to protect herself with. Thomas made his move and he struck Machiner's sniper down with his fusion monster.

Taking his hat off Mic couldn't believe the stalemate the duel had become "neither duelist can get through the other, while Emma still has his powerful monster, she can't use it to strike, while our mate Thomas can only pick off her smaller cards."

Tomasa ate another cookie, grinning "it's all a matter of the heart of the cards, a winner will be decided soon I hope."

Davaku grinned "yeah all Emma needs to do is regain some life points, then she can blast away Thomas's card!"

"True, but they've both remained in the duel this whole time" Jack smiled to Tomasa, who was eating another cookie "you guys trained your pupils in different ways, Davaku with strategy and the heart of cards he used to use and Tomasa with life and her own heart."

:Emma drew and grinned:400LP: I play the spell card Spell Absorption, whenever a spell card is played my life points will increase by 500. My turn is done.

:Thomas drew:1300LP: I'll attack your Machiner's soldier with Gyzarus!

The mighty winged beast, blew the mechanical soldier away with a gust of it's powerful wings. Thomas then placed a monster in defense mode and one card face down. In his spell and trap card zone.

:Emma:400LP: Yes, I drew a card that will increase my life points! I play Poison of the old man to increase my life points by 1200

:Thomas:1300LP: My Disarm trap card shall stop that! By sending a Gladiator beast from my hand, it negates a magic card played by my opponent.

:Emma:400LP: Fine, I'll end my turn…

:Thomas prayed to the heart of the cards:1300LP: Yes, I drew the card I need! I'll place a new trap card face down and blast apart your last Machiner monster with Gyzarus!

Shoving another Christmas cookie into her mouth Tomasa watched the duel go on and on. Travis laughed "you must love those cookies" he enquired. Tomasa swallowed the cookie and nodded, eating another one.

Thomas kept his eyes on his face down card, because with it he would throw one of his Gladiator Beast monsters onto Emma's side of the field and finish her off by attacking it. Emma placed one card face down and ended her turn.

:Thomas:1300LP: Time for this duel to end, I activate my trap card Trojan Gladiator Beast, it will summon a Gladiator Beast monster from my hand onto your side of the field in attack position!

He gave Emma a new Gladiator Beast monster called Secutor. It was a little lizard with armor only having 400 attack points. Thomas attacked his small Secutor, but it disappeared and Gyazarus was now on Emma's side of the field. "What?" Thomas frowned. He saw Emma holding a video game controller.

"I used Enemy controller to save me, by sacrificing the Secutor you gave me to control your monster until the end of the turn." She explained, Enemy controller also increased her life points by 500 due to her spell absorption card.

Thomas nodded "Not a bad move, your turn."

"Oi, they outta cards yet?" Mic asked, jokingly. Tomasa was eating another cookie shaking her head. She knew the duel was about to end, she could sense the heart of the cards calling her as Emma drew.

:Emma:900LP: You did good Tommy, but not good enough I play the spell card Limiter Removal, it doubles my Force's attack points and increases my life points by 500.

:Thomas gulped:1300LP: That means you have enough to strike me down with…

:Emma:400LP: I pay 1000 life points to attack with Machiner's force!!

The mighty Machiner's force with it's 9200 attack points, used all of it's powerful weaponry to completely demolish Gyazarus and finish off Thomas's life points. Thomas placed his hands behind his head smirking as he lost "guess ya beat me again."

Emma smirked as her monster destroyed itself after striking Thomas with it's explosive fire power "just another card victory."

Tomasa with another cookie in her mouth and Jack had pouty faces, as Davaku boasted and would never stop boasting until next Christmas eve. Tomasa hugged Thomas tight "ya did great!" Thomas nodded. Davaku gave Emma a wink of confidence. Emma and Thomas ran over to the cookie cart, finding that all the cookies had disappeared.

"Where'd they all go?" Emma asked. Everyone looked toward Tomasa, who had the last cookie in her mouth, she hummed nervously.

"You ate them all….." Emma almost looked like she was going to cry.

"You glutton" Davaku glared at her.

Then Travis pat the children over the heads "no need to fret now, I've already baked another batch, come and I'll get you all cookied up" he smiled to them, heading to the kitchen, followed by the two kids.

Afterwards all of D-force sat around a roaring fire in the recreational room.(because playing duel monsters was work, not fun. XD Snicker-Snort) Thomas and Emma were in Tomasa's arms asleep, clinging to her massive bosom. Travis who had finish with the clean up came over to Tomasa "I'll take them to bed" he bent over and whispered. Tomasa nodding her head toward him and thanked him for the delicious meal and cookies.

"It's just about 12…" Davaku spoke, he was in a hurry to see what Mr. Takahashi wanted to show them. Tomasa frowned.

"Do we have to go?" She yawned "I'll take his gift in the morning" she stood up yawning, then Davaku picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"You're going, so are the rest of us" he turned his back for a moment a face forward Tomasa blinking looking at the other D-force members who had shocked faces.

"What, he's forceful like this often!" She tried to punch his back, but it only hurt her hand, she forgot direct attacks would hurt herself because of his strong bones. Then Davaku turned to face. Tomasa looked down, realizing her massive breasts were dangling in her red Christmas outfit, like two giant red berries. Tomasa frowned punching Davaku "put me down!"

Everybody shook their head because that's not what they saw "what, what do you mean?" she cocked her eye brown, feathery hair moved into her face.

"Crikey…" Mic frowned.

"I saw heaven" Andy sighed.

Jack and Shinoda both gulped shaking their heads.

"Huh, what's the hold up?" Davaku turned around, the rear part of Tomasa now facing the D-force, her red Santa skirt was too short and they all got a glimpse of Tomasa's round panty covered rear. She lifted her head, stretching her back, looking at the rest of the team. She followed their eyes and her face became as red as her outfit.

"JERKS!!!!" she screamed and in a single motion, hopped right off of Davaku, slamming her foot into all of their faces leaving them with bloody noses, stomping up the stairs to the roof.

"Totally worth it…" Andy sighed happily, his nose bleeding.

"Blimey, I think I'm blind" Mic scowled, the nose bleed, not being his pain.

Jack sighed, his face buried into the rug, Shinoda looked up "my glasses…" they were smashed into pieces.

Davaku frowned, sitting up "she doesn't usually wear a skirt" his eyes were wide for he missed the view, but felt bad for embarrassing his comrade in such a way.

As they were all injured Travis walked on in and looked around in confusion "I don't take it any of you caught the robber?"

Atop the roof The D-force grew gathered as a helicopter came hovering down to them. A rope ladder extended out of the cock pit. Climbing down Mr. Takahashi greeted the team "ah, I'm glad to see you're almost all here." The pint sized Keliko, followed by Steve also fell out of the helicopter, so that everyone among the D-force was present. (As the continuity is, there could be more, but don't forget, specials don't really affect the outcome of any of the series and some characters who shouldn't be here are. Like in all the Inuyasha movies)

"Hey guys" Keliko squeaked with her raspy voice, pushing her glasses back up to her eyes, because they fell off.

Steve was silent, as was Davaku, for Kaiba-corporation and Brown industries (the companies owned by Steve and Davaku) were bitter rivals.

"Now some of you may think I assembled all of you here for a gift, but…" Mr. Takahashi began to speak.

Keliko cuddled up to Steve "brrrr, it's so cold, get me out of here" she complained in her annoying voice. Steve shook his head, listening to Mr. Takahashi.

"Are you cold?" Davaku looked toward Tomasa who was fine.

"I'll keep you warm" Andy began to grab at Tomasa, then she kicked him far into the snowy sky.

They all watched Andy twinkle. "What is this about Kazuki?" Davaku addressed Mr. Takahashi. "If it's not a gift, why drag us all up here."

Mr. Takahashi smirked "to be dramatic of course, I just wished to show you a slideshow of Gloria and my honeymoon!" He smirked bringing them all down stairs into the theater. The rest of the D-force watched the slideshow boredly. Mr. Takahashi and Davaku spoke seriously. Andi eventually landed back onto D-force and he came down, sitting beside Tomasa to watch the slide show.

"I called you here because I have information that is restricted for any industrial illusions president" he whispered.

"Restricted from just presidents?" Davaku asked.

"Any employee, but especially presidents… Long ago when I took the evaluation they asked me about the Egyptian god cards."

Hearing this Davaku knew what Mr. Takahashi meant. Before he owned Brown Industries he registered at Industrial Illusions to become president, but when asked of the god cards, he recited them all by name. "I'm well aware of that question, I knew the names, which terminated my employment, just by knowing them.

"I too am not to know who, or what they are and learning from your mistake I lied when asked about them." His voice became slightly louder. Davaku listened carefully.

"When reviewing the archives I carefully searched for them. It was a cautious procedure because many words, such as 'god,' 'divine,' and even combination words such as 'of ra,' or 'sky dragon,' would trigger the security system. I know this because I had to bail out a few employees who I sent on the search, they are no longer allowed to access any of the archives, which is the penalty. Was it me found, I would have been impeached."

"Get to the point" Davaku demanded.

Mr. Takahashi looked at the screen for a moment, seeing a picture of his wife Gloria, his heart pounded, because of the matter he was about to explain. The glow of the slideshow cast a dark light upon his face "the card gods were buried in Egypt some time ago, somebody had recently led an archeological dig there, very illegally I might add. There were not many survivors and when the authorities inspected the tomb only one relic was taken" he paused for a moment once again sighing "what was taken was the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"So is this our mission, to find this person and retrieve the card.

A quick nod from Mr. Takahashi then he spoke once more "the part of this whole thing that I find most perplexing is the name of the man who led the dig…"

"Is he someone we know?" Davaku looked toward Mic who was sitting in one of the first rows, watching the slideshow. Davaku already making his own assumption because Mic was a past Archeologist.

"It's Davaku Brown" Mr. Takahashi looked to him with much restraint. Tomasa then looked toward the two talking. She was wondering what they were saying. She snuck up behind them listening.

In his own defense Davaku frowned "you don't think it was-" He was about to finish his sentence with the word me, but Mr. Takahashi shook his head. He knew that D-force was constantly busy on missions and maintaining their appearance as a harmless organization of good duelists.

"Who was who?" Tomasa snuck up, asking. Both of the men frowned at her and continued to speak. Mr. Takahashi announced to the two of them, that whoever had robbed the tomb of the Egyptian god card had a grudge against D-force.

Andi who was now also listening asked "do you think it is a member of one of our families?"

Mic also over heard some of the conversation "can't be my daughter, she's back in Australian studying dingo-ry."

"I believe it is one of Davaku's relatives, but which one we can't be sure" Mr. Takahashi frowned.

Davaku then imaged his father stealing the card from the tomb and using it to become a good duelist just so he could get free food, then again his father would make somebody else do it and leech off of him. "Oh pop, can't be you…"

Jack had been listening the whole time "Tomasa has no family, neither does the children."

"We're all a great big family, my parents are gone too" Andi pointed out. Then a loud clatter was heard on the roof.

"Is it Santa?" Keliko asked, looking up, nobody really noticed her because she maybe only two feet high. They all ran up to see what it was. A man in a Brown industries helicopter stepped onto the snow covered roof. He grinned, his appearance similar to Davaku's except he had a bit darker skin with scars all on his face and arms. Only wearing a white jacket with a muscle shirt.

"Hey, you two look…" Tomasa smirked pointing at the man.

"Brother…" The man cried out in a raspy voice "for so long I have allowed you to play duel monsters, but now it must end!" He shouted.

Davaku frowned "Derik…"

Mr. Takahashi walked up the man addressed as Derik "you're the one who stole Slifer the sky dragon aren't you?"

Derik pushed Mr. Takahashi onto the ground "Slifer chose me to use him, It is my divine right!" He then turned to the D-force. Shinoda and Andi helped Mr. Takahashi back to his feet "brother the pharaoh banned the shadow games for a reason and I shall keep the world in order."

"What nonsense are you speaking of? Looking into the dark arts must've messed with your head!" He frowned.

Hearing this gave Mic a line, because he too had studied the Egyptian tombs "the pharaoh banned the shadow games, not the duel monsters card game!" He spoke.

Derik nodded "the duel monsters card game used to be a card game, but when it was created it revolutionized the world, and even your D-force uses it as the law" He spoke, because D-force had condemned a countless number of criminals to prison by beating them with the military duel disks. "Cards are not to call on peoples destinies and it must be banished and to do so I shall duel you, once and for all in a military duel!" Derik activated his duel disk. It was a custom duel disk just like his older brothers.

Davaku also activated his. Tomasa stepped up with Davaku "I'll help you in this duel, he has an Egyptian god card." She began to explain "we're going to need our combined powers to stop that."

"This is my fight, I'll do it myself" Davaku insisted, but Tomasa shook her head.

She activated her duel disk, standing beside him "whether you like it or not, we're dueling together."

With a grin Derik's life points went from 4000 to 8000 because whenever two duelists face one, the one's life points would automatically double, it was one of the military rules on the military duel disk. Also if a player lost all their life points the military duel disk would put them in a three month coma. Snow fell upon the field as the players were about to start.

"I'll let you duel as well girly, but don't think your pitiful fusion monsters will save you, after all I've witnessed some of the duels both of you had broad casted, I know strategies which neither of you can stand up too" Derik boasted with a grin.

:Davaku:4000LP: We'll see. I'll begin by summoning Elemental Hero Stratos. 1800/300 When he's summoned He lets me add Destiny Hero Doomlord from my deck to my hand, then I'll play the field spell card Clock Tower Prison!

A giant Clock tower appeared behind Davaku. It's hand was set on 12. Davaku then explained in a number of turns when the hand reached back to the 12 it would make both him and Tomasa's life points invincible. As Tomasa began her turn the Clock Tower's hand moved to the number three.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Like him I'll also play Elemental Hero stratos, who will add Elemental Hero Neos to my hand. Then I'll place one card face down.

There were two identical monsters who were warriors covered in futuristic hover armor on Davaku and Tomasa's side of the field. It was now Derik's turn.

:Derik:8000LP: Since you two are a team you draw twice as much as me, but with this, I'm going to even the odds. I discard my hand in order to play the spell card Guardian Treasure. With it I can draw one more card during my draw phase. Now I'm already sick of looking at that Clock Tower Prison, so I'll play the field spell card Necro Valley, our graveyards are now off limits!

The clock tower prison fell and an orangish valley appeared underneath the snow covered roof, it didn't seem to change the field, but no player could even touch their Graveyard. Davaku tried and received a shock.

:Derik:8000LP: I now call out Grave keeper's Commandant, who gains 500 attack points from Necro Valley 2100.

The mighty Commandant attacked Davaku's Stratos, but Tomasa protected his monster using her Hero Barrier trap card to negate Commandants attack. It was now Davaku's turn and he drew.

:Davaku:4000LP: Thanks for saving my monster

:Tomasa winked:4000LP: Now you can summon a beast to destroy his

:Davaku nodded:4000LP: Precisely, now I can sacrifice it to summon Kaiser Glider! 2400/2200

Davaku's robotic dragon, Kaiser Glider blasted Derik's Commandant away. Tomasa drew then attacked with her Stratos and set one card face down again. Derik lost quite a bit of life points, the military duel disk causing him a bit of pain.

:Davaku:4000LP: Tell me Derik, you don't seem to be faring to well what's the real reason you wanted to duel, is it because our father left you and our mother alone all those years? Him and I both had to fight in a war, so get over it!

Tomasa now made her turn and attacked with Stratos. Derik fell forward a bit losing 1800 life points. He growled at Davaku's previous question.

:Derik growled drawing his two cards:4100LP: I told you already my reasons. This is for the great pharaoh who banished the shadow games… I place a monster in defense mode and play the spell card Royal Tribute, it will discard all the monster cards in your hands!

Davaku frowned as the royal Tribute stole away his Destiny Hero Doomlord, Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious and Destiny Hero Defender. Tomasa had lost her Wroughtwieller, Elemental Hero Neos and Elemental hero Poison Rose. Davaku drew "you claim to be doing this for some dead pharaoh, but that's none sense" the cards he had in his hand could only affect the graveyard so he attacked with his Kaiser Glider.

:Derik:4100LP: You attacked my all powerful defense Grave keepers spy 1000/2000 and since Necro valley increases all of my gravekeepers attack and defense points he has 2500 defense making him strong enough to survive the attack!

Kaiser Glider flew over to the spy striking at him, only to miss. The spy then appeared behind Davaku and struck him for 100 points of damage. Derik then announced that when his Spy was flipped by Davaku's attack it allowed him to summon another Gravekeeper from his deck with 1500 or less attack and he called Spear Soldier to the field who had exactly 1500, it's attack points then increased 500 by Necrovalley.

"The Grave keepers are such old cards…" Mr. Takahashi began to speak "their powers are unrivaled by any of the cards produced by Industrial Illusions, by now we hoped nobody would remember the Grave keepers…"

Adding to what Takahashi had said "but here they are beating down our friends, right in front of our eyes."

:Tomasa:4000LP: We're far from beat, I play the spell card H-Heated heart to increase Elemental Hero Stratos's attack by 500 points. He will use his gusty wind blast to finish off your Spear Solder, before it can strike us!

Elemental Hero stratos flew up into the air and blasted Spear Solder, damaging Derik by another 200 points. Derik drew two cards, placing one spell or trap card face down and another monster in defense mode.

:Davaku:3900LP: Afraid to launch any more attacks? Time to take out that Necro Valley

:Tomasa, looking toward Davaku excited:4000LP: All right, then we can play our other cards

:Davaku nodded to her: I play the field spell card Dark City!

The Necrovalley disappeared and Dark City took its place. Davaku then played the spell card Doctor D to remove Captain Tenacious from his graveyard to special summon Destiny Hero Doomlord from his graveyard. He used Doomlord to remove Derik's face down monster. Doing this made him unable to attack. Derik played his face down trap card Solemn wishes, which would allow him to gain 500 points every time he drew.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Yes, with Necrovalley gone, we can blast his monsters the old fashioned way. I play Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Bursty to call forth Elemental Hero Flamewingman! 2100/1200

Tomasa then revealed her face down spell card Fifth Hope to add Five elemental heros from her graveyard to her deck to draw two new cards. Elemental Hero Avian, Bursty, Neos, Davaku's Stratos and Poison Rose all returned to her deck. She first attacked with Elemental Hero Flamewingman which destroyed Derik's monster and did 1200 points of damage to him, for the monster's attack points being 1200. Then Stratos struck him directly doing another 1800. Derik growled, drawing his two cards gaining 1000 life points.

:Derik:1800LP: Necro valley only took a temporary leave of absence because now I play a new Necro Valley!

:Tomasa gasped:4000LP: You have two?

:Davaku corrected her:3900LP: I bet the coward has three, keeping us away from our graveyards maybe the only way he can defeat us…

The field once again became orange as Necrovalley was played "Necrovalley is the least of their worries, they must finish this duel fast, before he can summon out the Egyptian God card" Mr. Takahashi announced.

"Those were mentioned in the Kaiba-corp data banks, what are they?" Steve questioned the card expert. Mr. Takahashi just sighed shaking his head, all the cards Derik was using were part of the original card game before the 23rd century.

"Legendary cards, thought never to have been created…" Andi also knew a thing or two about the Egyptian gods, looking to Derik with a nervous frown "if Derik can get them out, then he will be almost invincible…"

:Derik:1800LP: I'm going to place one card face down and end my turn.

:Davaku:3900LP: Good, time for me to end this, I summon Destiny Hero Celestial, I'll attack with him! 1600/1400

A man dressed in tight black outfit made of charcoal rubber ran toward Derik holding out its giant spikes, but Derik activated his trap card.

:Derik:1800LP: Rite of Spirit will revive Grave keepers Spy to defend me 1700/2500

:Tomasa frowned:4000LP: You can't do that, your graveyard is off limits, remember

:Derik:1800LP: Rite of spirit is unaffected by Necro valley. It's fair game

:Davaku:3900LP: Dammit, I call off my attack…

Derik's spy came back and it's 2500 attack points were too strong for any of Davaku's monsters to destroy in battle. Davaku had his doom lord, but by declaring an attack it was a helpless monster, so he switched it to defense position for safety measures. Tomasa, she placed a card face down and ended her turn. "Nice draw, are you going to help at all this duel?" Davaku asked, he then noticed Derik's face down monster returned "we've got more to worry about…."

Tomasa wasn't worried, although Derik had the Egyptian god card at his disposal she had some tricks of her own, some which may even destroy the god card itself. Derik drew twice, gaining another 1000 life points, due to his Solemn wishes trap card.

:Derik smirked holding his fingers close together:2800LP: Victory was this close for you two, but you blew it. I flip my face down Cat of Ill omen to add a trap card from my deck to my hand.

He pulled the trap card Scrap Iron scarecrow, immediately setting it face down on the field, he then sacrificed his black, puffy cat to summon Grave keeper's chief. 1900/1200 Behind the Chief came another monster, it was a monster dressed in a black robe, holding a dagger, she was called Grave keeper's assailant 1500/1500. Both monsters increased their attack and defense points by 500 because Necrovalley was face up on the field. Chief had 2400/1700, the Assailant had 2000/2000 and Spy had 1700/2500. Derik switched all of his monsters to attack position. His army of beasts were poised to destroy all the monsters on the field.

:Derik:2800LP: Before I attack I'll play the spell card Pot of greed to draw two new cards.

Derik drew two cards from his deck gaining another 500 life points. He smirked "time to begin my onslaught, first Grave keeper's assailant will strike Destiny Hero Doomlord!" Grave keeper's assailant ran from toward Davaku and Tomasa's side of the field, jumped off of Kaiser Glider who went into defense position and then struck Doom Lord down with a barrage of daggers. Davaku was damaged by 1400 and his Doom lord fell.

:Davaku:2500LP: What happened to my Glider?

:Derik:3300LP: Whenever my Assailant strikes I'm able to switch another monster to defense position, such as your Glider who will now be punished by Grave keeper's chief!

Grave keepers Chief slashed at Kaiser Glider, but the attack had no effect. Derik frowned "What, you have no traps in play?"

A smirk from Davaku "true, but my Kaiser Glider won't be destroyed by any monster who has the same attack points." He explained. Tomasa held her arm up.

"All right, now there's nothing he can do to stop us!" Tomasa smirked.

Davaku once again appointed Derik "we may not know your card effects, but apparently you don't know ours as well."

:Derik:3300LP: I'll finish my turn by getting your Celestial off of the field!

Grave keeper's Spy struck Celestial sending him to the graveyard, damaging Davaku by another 100 life points. Though now it was Davaku's turn and he had his Kaiser Glider to take care of the business.

:Davaku:2400LP: I'll re-place Kaiser Glider in attack position and destroy your Grave keeper's chief!

Kaiser Glider lifted its metal beak and sent a ray of light zooming past the field, but it struck an iron scarecrow. The scarecrow took the full force of Davaku's attack and Derik's monster was safe "That's the ability of my Scrap Iron scarecrow card, but that's not all." He placed the card face down, explaining that he could use it once every single turn. Davaku shrugged and placed another card face down.

:Tomasa drew:4000LP: Go Skyscraper destroy Necrovalley!

Tomasa's field spell card Skyscraper created a few large buildings that got rid of Skyscraper. Her spell card was basically the Elemental Hero version of the spell card Davaku played called Dark City.

"Yes, Tomasa can now turn this duel around" Andi had hoped. Jack nodded because knowing his apprentice this would be the turn around, like in most of her duels.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Since my Elemental Hero Stratos is stronger than Grave keeper's Chief I'll bump him off of the field.

:Derik:3300LP: I think you're mistaken my Chief has 100 more attack points.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Yea, but Skyscraper gives my Stratos a 1000 point boost when he strikes!

Stratos flew over to Grave keeper's chief and destroyed him, doing 900 life points damage to Derik, then she declared an attack with Elemental Hero Flamewingman, however the attack was prevented with Derik's Scrap iron scarecrow, which the hero monster struck instead. Tomasa then ended her turn. She got rid of one of Derik's monsters and his Necrovalley but that was all she had done.

:Davaku looked over to Tomasa:2400LP: Was that the best move you got

Tomasa rubbed the back of her head with a sweat drop. The card she had face down was Defusion. She was hoping to split her Elemental hero flamewingman into two separate monsters from her graveyard, but she already sent Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian back to her deck, so her own move was objected by her forgetfulness.

Derik drew two new cards increasing his life points by another 1000. He then played yet another Necrovalley. Skyscraper was demolished and all of his Grave keeper's attack points returned to the full strength he had a previous turn.

"Three of the same card?! That's totally not fair" Keliko spoke in her squeaky and raspy voice.

"It's the bane of a Grave keeper's deck" Mr. Takahashi spoke grimly "without Necrovalley those creatures have no power…"

:Derik:3400LP: I play the equip spell card Sword of Deep seated onto Grave keepers assailant, this card raises his attack by 500 points!

:Davaku acted as if he didn't care and spoke in a sarcastic tone:2400LP: Oh my dear god, whatever shall I do?

:Derik:3400LP: I'll blast away your Kaiser Glider with it!

Grave keeper's assailant ran up to Kaiser Glider, this time hoping to strike it with the sword of deep seated. The assailant ran in front of the monster, held it's arm up ready to destroy it, then it's arm was caught from behind her and also it's legs too. The monster was trapped in a torture wheel.

:Derik grinned:3400LP: Still using that Nightmare wheel card? Lucky I have Twister which destroys it by paying 500 life points.

:Davaku:2400LP: No, my Nightmare wheel!

Grave keeper's assailant spun out of the Nightmare wheel as it was removed from the field with Derik's twister card. As the Assailant spun it placed Tomasa's Elemental Hero flamewingman in defense position. Derik finished his attack by using his assailant to destroy Davaku's Kaiser Glider. Davaku frowned as he was pained with another 100 life points, but his Kaiser Glider wouldn't got away powerless. Using it's effect he sent Grave keeper's spy back to Derik's hand to protect Tomasa's Elemental hero flamewingman. Derik set his Grave keeper's spy face down, calling his turn done.

:Tomasa:4000LP: Thank you

:Davaku shook his head sadly:2400LP: He's just toying with us, we have to eliminate his life points before he summons that beast of his.

Davaku drew his next card, it was Destiny Draw. "I'll discard Destiny Hero Malicious in order to play the spell card Destiny Draw, with it I draw two new cards." Davaku drew two cards, then removed his Malicious from his graveyard to summon Destiny Hero Malicious on his side of the field in defense mode. 800/800

:Tomasa: I'll play R-Righteous justice to destroy Necrovalley and your Scrap Iron Scarecrow!

Tomasa's spell card destroyed spells and traps on the field for the number of Elemental Hero monsters she had control of, which was two. The third and final Necro valley was destroyed and so was the Scrap Iron scarecrow trap card.

"Yes, all the Necrovalley cards are gone!" Steve commented.

:Davaku:2400LP: Good job Tomasa.

Tomasa nodded happily to the praise and sent her Elemental Hero Flamewingman to destroy the boosted Grave keeper's Assailant. Which did 1500 points of damage to Derik's life points. Then she struck Derik's face down monster with Elemental Hero Stratos.

:Derik:1400LP: You struck my Grave keeper's spy, who's defense is more than enough to last that of your beast! 1200/2000

When Grave keeper's spy was hit, Derik summoned another Grave keeper's monster from his deck. It was known as Grave keeper's curse. Although it only had 800 attack and defense Grave keeper's curse had an effect that made him a useful creature. It automatically did 500 points of damage to the opponent. Since Tomasa still had most of her life points he blasted her with the 500 points of damage. She frowned, feeling the pain, but that was all she could do.

Derik drew twice gaining 1000 life points because of his Solemn Wishes trap card. Derik finally drew his powerful Egyptian god card. Andi and Tomasa could feel it. Then the mage Riley stopped by, he stood closely behind Tomasa "you better be careful dear, this is to get interesting…" He spoke jokingly.

"Hey you…" She frowned lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Davaku frowned at the ghost-like presence of Riley.

"I've come to give old Slifer a visit, it had been quite some time since I've seen him" Riley laughed, watching Derik "so is this the new up and comer using the card?"

Hearing this brought a frown on Derik's face "I am not using the god, he is using me, for I am doing his bidding!" Derik growled summoning Grave keeper's Vassal to the field. 700/500

Riley suddenly appeared behind Derik, poking the back of his head with his finger "tsk, tsk, tsk it's all too often a duelist becomes deluded with power. Slifer may have chosen you to act for him, but is this his motives?"

Derik turned to face the brown haired mage who's eyes were sealed shut, he frowned "this is what he desires!" He sent the three monsters he controlled on the field to the graveyard and slammed down the Egyptian god card Slifer onto his duel disk.

"Here it comes…" Andi's eyes looked frightened, he could sense the holy power of the god.

Davaku held his arm out to block Tomasa from any attack "brace yourself, here it comes…"

A bolt of lightning hit the roof, in between the three duelists "the heavens crack and become the divinity that is Slifer the sky dragon!" Derik cried out, holding his arms to the heavens as a man would do to give themselves to the lord. Down from the skies the flurrying snow was parted. A giant red serpent could be seen. It's massive wings turned the sky red and it's snake like body wrapped all around the D-force head quarters. The beast had a large face with two mouths. It's glowing yellow eyes stared at the opponents Tomasa and Davaku. Davaku smirked noticing the creature only had 2000 attack and defense points.

:Davaku:2400LP: For such a mighty beast your Slifer pales even to Tomasa's Flamewingman!

:Derik nodded:2400LP: He shall not be destroyed! Slifer attack Elemental Hero Stratos with Thunder Force!!!

Tomasa looked worried, gazing up at Slifer's tremendous jaws. The lower jaw opened wide and a powerful bolt of lightning came down. All the snow on the roof was cleared away from Slifer's attack as it obliterated Tomasa's Elemental Hero Stratos, damaging her by 200 points. The attack flew Tomasa's skirt up, giving Andy a view, then Keliko whapped him over the head.

:Derik:2400LP: My turn shall end by placing one card face down.

As Derik placed a spell or trap card face down Slifer's attack power was reduced by 1000 points. Now the creature only boasts 1000 attack points.

:Davaku insights:2400LP: I've already figured out your card Derik, it's attack and defense are based on the number of cards in your hand.

:Derik frowned:2400LP: You've guessed one of its abilities, congratulations, but Egyptian gods are stronger than any card you have ever seen.

Davaku drew "they can still be blown away. I'll do it using Destiny Hero Diamond dude!" 1400/1600. As Destiny Hero Diamond dude was summoned Slifer's second mouth opened and blasted Diamond dude off the field.

Everybody was shocked to see Slifer attack during Davaku's turn "what the hell…" Davaku frowned drawing and sending a card to the graveyard due to his Destiny Hero Diamond dude's special ability. "How did you do that?"

:Derik:2400LP: Whenever my opponent plays any monster card, that monster automatically gets blasted with 2000 points of damage, thanks to my Egyptian god card!

:Tomasa:3100LP: Then we won't summon anymore cards, instead I'll just go all out force!

Jack hit his head sighing because Tomasa didn't seem to be thinking her move through. "Oh Tomasa…" Jack sighed.

"What's the matter with her move?" Shinoda asked.

"Not just the god card, any duelist with a clear thought process would take into account Derik's face down spell or trap card. Andi agreed, but he knew Tomasa was also clever enough to survive any sort of attack brought on her.

:Tomasa:3100LP: Flamewingman attack with Inferno strike! 2100/1200

Elemental Hero Flamewingman flew toward Derik's Egyptian god, Derik then activated his face down "Reckless Greed lets me draw two cards so that I can skip my next two draw phases." Derik drew two cards and his Slifer gained 1000 attack points for the two cards. It's points becoming 3000/3000. Slifer blasted Tomasa's Flamewingman, but before it received the attack it disappeared and Tomasa's life points were kept intact.

:Derik:2900LP: Your hero has a disappearing act?

:Tomasa:3100LP: No, I played Defusion which sent him back to the fusion deck.

:Derik grinned:2900LP: Now your fusion material monsters will be summoned and get hit by Slifer

:Tomasa laughed:3100LP: Save your breath, I already sent them back to my deck.

Derik's turn went straight to his battle phase and he struck Tomasa's again, this time with a direct attack. Her flew back as almost all of her life points were depleted. She stood up growling weakly. Andi and Jack helped her back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Davaku ran over to help her. He noticed her outfit was a bit singed. She nodded and walked back to the field, she hissed that it was far from over.

"I'll make him pay!" Davaku growled

Shaking his head Derik frowned "I've nothing to pay for, but you do, for all the pain you put our family through, you and that damned father of ours!"

"I knew it was your grudge and now Diamond dude shall be avenged, because he drew the card that would destroy your Egyptian god." Davaku's Diamond dude had an ability that would allow Davaku to discard the top card of his deck if it was a spell card and he could play it on his next turn, so he played the spell card Raigeki to destroy Slifer the sky dragon.

"That's the most powerful spell card in all of duel monsters!" Mr. Takahashi shouted proudly watching as a bolt of thunder came down from the sky to clear the field of Slifer the sky dragon. Slifer was hit, causing the great beast to roar, falling to the roof, shaking the whole D-force building.

:Tomasa:3100LP: You did it!

:Davaku:2400LP: Of course I did!

:Derik:2900LP: Think again!

The great beast rose it's head up once again, for it wouldn't be destroyed by spell or trap cards. Davaku growled seeing Slifer still alive. Derik explained no card effect could destroy an Egyptian god card. Davaku then played the spell card Future Fusion sending his two most powerful Destiny Hero monsters straight from his deck to his graveyard. He then ended his turn. Tomasa made her move. She couldn't bear to see any of her monsters destroyed so she placed a trap card face down.

:Derik:2900LP: Too bad for you there is nothing else you can do. Slifer attack!

Slifer opened it's massive jaw to hit Tomasa, but Davaku defended her with his Destiny Hero Malicious. Malicious went to the graveyard and now the duelists both had no monster cards, until Davaku's next turn, where he played his greatest monster, Destiny End Dragoon. 3000/3000

Destiny End Dragoon had a body in the color of blood, with one dragon arm and one sword arm. It was hit by Slifer's second mouth, but because he had such a high attack he survived, but only with 1000 attack points. Davaku then used his Destiny End Dragoon's special ability to destroy Slifer and finish Derik off. Dragoon held out it's dragon arm blasting Slifer. The dragon however was unaffected.

Mic frowned "by jim's hoodlum! It's just like when 'e played Raigeki, the god survives!"

"God dammit!" Davaku shouted ending his turn.

"Oh dear, you two are in quite a pickle" Riley admitted, placing his head on one of Tomasa's plump breasts staring into her hand "not a single card to vanquish the beast…" He sighed. Growling Tomasa swiped at him and then ended her turn.

:Derik:3900LP: I can once again draw once and now I'll draw again, increasing my life points and Slifer's power. 5000/5000 Now with my mighty beast I shall finish Davaku off!!!

Slifer unleashed it's attack to destroy Destiny End Dragoon and the rest of Davaku's life points, but Tomasa saved him by playing the trap card Zero gravity switching all monsters on the field to defense position. Slifer went into Defense mode and so did Dragoon who had 3000 defense points. Davaku drew. He placed a monster in defense mode and removed from his graveyard Destiny Hero Malicious to summon another Destiny Hero Malicious to the field. 800/800

:Davaku:2400LP: There's no way to stop that Egyptian god card… What do we do Tomasa?

:Tomasa had an idea:3100LP: Check out his deck.

Davaku took a look at Derik's duel monsters deck, it was very low. "He's been drawing two cards every single turn. Maybe if we can survive his Slifer for long enough we can make him run out of cards" she explained. Davaku already knew the card that would defend them, for his Destiny Hero Dragoon had a few more special abilities. Tomasa drew She placed a monster face down to end her turn as well. Derik drew two new cards gaining another 1000 life points.

:Derik:4900LP: Slifer's attack points are now 7000 I shall use those points to eliminate Destiny End Dragoon!

Slifer was put back into attack position opened it's mighty mouth to blast away Davaku's mighty Dragoon. Although Davaku's life points were secure losing his Dragoon still hurt. Derik then played the permanent spell card infinite cards, it would allow all the players to have any number of cards in their hands. Davaku drew a card and ended his turn, having his two defenses he would be fine for a while. Tomasa did the same, their plan was to make Derik run out of cards. Derik drew twice again increasing his points by 1000. He attacked Malicious with Slifer blowing it away again. Tomasa and Davaku both drew, then Derik drew twice once again increasing his life points by another 1000. He attacked Davaku's face down monster with Slifer 11000/11000. Derik was nearly out of cards. Davaku and Tomasa once again ended their turns. Derik drew again twice, he was out of cards.

:Derik grinned:7900LP: I'll never run out of cards because of this spell card Sword of Deep seated! With it I increase Slifer's attack by 500, but since I played it from my hand he lost 1000.

:Davaku:2400LP: All you did was weaken your monster, a terrible play for your last turn.

Derik attacked Tomasa's Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, then ended his turn. No card could be on Slifer for more than one turn, Sword of deep seated was destroyed, but instead of going to the graveyard it returned to the top of his deck.

:Tomasa:3100LP: He knew all along that it was Slifer's weakness keeping his attack power up without spending your deck…

She looked at her own deck which had become warningly dangerous. She and Davaku both had pulled cards from the deck, so they didn't have much time left either. With Derik drawing his Sword of Deep seated each turn his life points would increase constantly and he would never run out of cards.

:Davaku drew:2400LP: Our strategy as of far has failed Tomasa now what do we do…

:Tomasa looked over to her partner:3100LP: Only one thing we can do, combine our cards to make our own ultimate beast…

:Davaku cocked his eye brow:2400LP: What?

:Tomasa smirked:3100LP: Do you have a polymerization card?

He nodded then he began to understand, a fusion of Destiny heros and Elemental heros has never before been performed, but they began to form a brand new strategy together.

:Davaku:2400LP: For now I'll remove Destiny Hero plasma from my graveyard to return Destiny End Dragoon to the field in defense position. 3000/3000

Dragoon returned to the field and Slifer automatically hit it with 2000 points of damaging, bringing it's defense to 1000. A thunderous theme was hummed by Riley as Dragoon returned, defending itself with it's wings. Tomasa drew, ending her turn. Derik drew one card and didn't use the effect of Guardian Treasure.

:Derik:8400LP: I'll place sword of deep seated on Slifer to destroy dragoon! 10500

Slifer blasted away Dragoon again, the sword of Deep seated spell card returned to Derik's deck. This circle continued and continued. Each turn Davaku would defend him and Tomasa with Destiny End Dragoon and each turn Derik would gain life points with his sword of deep seated. For three turns went on. Derik warned Davaku he would either run out of Destiny hero cards or monster cards.

:Davaku:2400LP: This strategy is getting you no where!

:Derik:10900LP: It is weakening you and within a few more turns you shall run out of Destiny hero cards.

:Davaku sighed:2400LP: I defend with Dragoon by removing Diamond dude from play

Dragoon returned only to get blasted by Slifer, then Davaku set a new face down spell or trap card. Tomasa drew and ended her move, saving the cards in her hand.

"This is what happens when two expert duelists face an Egyptian god, the ultimate stalemate" Jack spoke, sipping eggnog. Everybody watching Derik slaughter Dragoon every single turn. Derik drew his one card, but felt a pain gripping him as he lost 500 life points. "What the?" He looked at Davaku's face down card flip.

:Davaku:2400LP: Bad Reaction to Simochi reverses any life point gaining effects and turns it into damage, now you shall grow ever so sicker as my trap takes your life points down!

:Derik:9900LP: If you believe that shall defeat me, think again! Your decks each have less than 15 cards and in my 15 turns of drawing I'll only lose 7500!

Slifer blasted away Dragoon once again. Davaku this time didn't bring his beast back.

:Davaku:2400LP: I play the spell card Nightmare steel cage. No players can attack for two of your turns Derik!

A giant steel cage appeared on the field, it kept Slifer away from Dragoon and Dragoon away from Slifer. Davaku then summoned Elemental Hero Stratos again, adding Elemental Hero Neos from Tomasa's deck to her hand. This was particular to their strategy. Tomasa made her move and summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field, ending her turn. Derik drew, lost 500, equipped Sword to his dragon and ended his turn. The sword returning to the graveyard and then the top of his deck. Davaku then summoned Destiny Hero Disk commander in attack mode. 300/300 He ended his move.

:Tomasa drew:3100LP: I'll play O-oversoul to return Burstinatrix to the field, I'll then play E-emergency call to add Elemental hero captain gold from my deck to my hand. Now I'll play Hero Flash!!

She removed from her graveyard H-heated heart, E-emergency call, R-righteous justice and O-oversoul to special summon Elemental Hero Neos from her deck in attack mode 2500/2000. Jack nodded watching Neos. Tomasa ended her turn by playing Neo-spacian Dark panther, who wasn't strong enough to use it's ability to take Slifer's name, but Tomasa liked petting her black kitty cat.

:Derik:9400LP: So what, all your pitiful monsters shall fall to Slifer the sky dragon! I end my turn!

:Davaku shook his head as the steel cage went away:2400LP: I play Polymerization!

:Derik frowned:9400LP: What are you possibly fusing together, there is no Elemental Hero or destiny hero fusions!

:Tomasa grinned:3100LP: I bet there is and we'll find out by combining all the monsters we have on the field together!

All the monsters on the field went into Tomasa and Davaku's fusion. A burst of light covered the field. Slifer blasted into the light, but the attack didn't destroy what was being summoned. (Although in the real card game it's only a five monster fusion.) A golden warrior came to the field. The monster was the size of Slifer it only boasted 500 attack points though. Davaku and Tomasa were no longer on the field, but the two of them could be seen contained into the golden chest piece of the monster. They bodies were facing each other, as their heads turned to face Derik. They held their hands together, which seemed to only have one card. For they combined their physical hands and their duel monsters hands to form one great hand.

Golden glitter fell from the sky, within the warrior of gold, both golden hair duelists stood, staring down Slifer. Tomasa then looked up at Davaku "we have the power, because of our combined strength and graveyard…" She pulled Dark panther from her graveyard and it increased the monsters attack by 500 points. "Derik!" Tomasa shouted.

"You were a fool to challenge the D-force" Davaku smirked and both of them spoke simultaneously "for we have created Elemental hero Divine neos!"

"What is that card?!" Jack had never seen Divine Neos before and he was the duelist who used all the Neos cards in the game.

Mr. Takahashi shook his head, he was unsure of what powers the two duelists had created.

:Derik grinned:9400LP: Slifer's power is far greater than your beast! Thunder force attack! 10000/10000

As Slifer began to launch it's attack Tomasa explained that Elemental Hero Divine Neos gained all of slifer's abilities. (Via dark panther.) Tomasa and Davaku then held the card out between their hand and it appeared to be more than just one. It was their combined hand, it created a small deck of 20 cards. Elemental Hero Neos's attack and defense became 20000/20000. Slifer was no match for such power.

Derik backed up toward the edge of the building "impossible!!!"

:Davaku and Tomasa: Elemental Hero Divine Neos Thunder of Exodus!

Divine Neos placed it's hands together, just as Davaku and Tomasa did, a glow appeared between it's hands and theirs and it formed into a massive ball of energy that received thunder bolts from the sky to cause it to grow. Davaku and Tomasa could hardly contain the energy, their jackets and hair blew into the air as it emitted a great force of wind. The blast was released and sent toward Slifer causing the great dragon to break into a million pieces, creating red snow. Derik was hit with a red glow as Slifer was destroyed. The rest of Divine Neos's attack blasted Derik right off of the building. Tomasa lept from the armor after Derik. She had a strict no kill policy and a drop from the top of the D-force head quarters would surely have killed Derik.

As she leapt Tomasa grabbed a string of Christmas lights swinging toward Derik. She caught Derik in her arms and sighed, but the lights began to become unstrung from the building. She squeaked loudly. The rest of the D-force, including Mr. Takahashi grabbed a hold of the lights, but they couldn't support the weight of Derik and Tomasa. Then Davaku came over and yanked the lights in a slight gesture bringing his brother and partner back up. Tomasa sighed sitting on her knees beside Derik, who was not shot into a coma. The red snow of Slifer's body fell to the sky covering everyone, then disappearing.

"Why are you still conscious?" Davaku frowned at his brother angrily. Derik shook his head in a bout of grief of losing.

"I can explain that" the high pitched voice of Riley sounded "He's a duelist containing an Egyptian god card, Slifer chose him and shall always protect him, from any sort of ailment or technology" Riley picked up the god card, handing it back to Derik.

"Only you can control this card, don't use it for hatred or else you'll be miserable the rest of your life" Riley explained.

"God bless me..." Derik sighed.

"And good will towards men" Travis came up with a batch of cookies on his cart and some eggnog. Now that the duel was over Derik's grudge had been lifted. He now knew it would take more than a god card to clean the world of duel monsters.

"I'll be back next Christmas with even greater strategies" Derik grinned about to walk away.

Tomasa frowned standing up "where do you think you're going?" She shouted at him, running toward him, turning the man back around "it's Christmas so stay a while."

The sandy haired man looked at the golden haired girl and shook his head "I'll just get in the way of your festivities."

Davaku punched him in the face knocking him to the ground "you've done that already, so let's just move on with some Christmas carols and presents" his expression of malice became friendly then he helped his brother up. Derik realized he should completely give up his grudge and he decided to spend Christmas with the D-force.

The next morning everybody woke up to presents. Everybody was present. There was Tomasa, Davaku, Emma, Thomas, Jack, Shinoda, Mic, Andi, Derik, Mr. Takahashi, his wife Gloria, Travis and even Riley was there sitting by the couch watching the children open their card packs. Emma and Thomas built new decks and were practicing with them.

Mr. Takahashi was all over his wife Gloria, happily kissing her, rubbing her large belly because she was soon expecting. Andi blessed the room with super special awesome sake, drinking it with Jack and Shinoda, the three of them tipsy singing Christmas carols. Derik and Mic compared dragons. Mic talked about Rainbow Dragon while Derik continued to gloat about Slifer. Travis also watched the kids play their card games. Tomasa and Davaku sat by the window thinking about past christmas's. Davaku had not had a Christmas with anybody in a long time, because of either his work in the military or taking care of Brown industries. While Tomasa was alone most of her life, only having a few christmas's with Jack back in the day.

"It's been a merry Christmas" Davaku smiled, he was actually in the spirit, no longer wearing his red and black trench coat, but a sweater with stars on blue stripes and Tomasa's Santa hat.

The girl beside him nodded her head, she was in her blue pajamas striped with Kuriboh and Watapon designs. "I'm glad we're all here… We really are a family at D-force." They watched the snow hover about outside. Steve and Kelly cuddled, but Andy snuck up behind Keliko groping her lightly Keliko smashed him in the face.

Haven't ya ever heard of good will towards men!!" Andy whined laughing at the same time.( Which is the precise last sentence used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GT Xmas special)

Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas music!

:Keliko, Tomasa and Emma sang: Jingle Bells

Traps and Spells

Monsters all the way

Oh what fun it is to duel

Playing card games all day-hay!

Dueling in the snow

With a five card combo play

Over the field we go

Attacking all the way!

Spells in our duel ring

Swords of revealing light

What fun it is attacking

And slay the opponent tonight

:Davaku and Travis sing, plus guest star Derik:

Slifer the red winged dragon

Had a powerful red nose

And if you ever faced it

It would blast your E-heroes

All of the other god cards

Used to laugh and call him names (Like Slifer Slacker)

They never let poor Slifer

Play in anymore card games

Then one cloudy desert night

Pharaoh came to say

Slifer with your thunder force

I'll use you on my horse!

Still nobody really liked him

Worst dorm in the school

Poor Slifer the red winged dragon

You'll go down in history (As the weakest god card thanks to Kaiba)

D-Force World notes

Tomasa Derru

The main heroin of the story, Tomasa follows traits of incredibly and adorably retarded to violence in certain situations. She has an ability which senses the heart of the cards, which gives her great powers in a duel.

Davaku Brown

Leader of the D-force, Davaku is ruthless and only cares of cleaning the city from criminal scum. Upon meeting Tomasa he began to see into the heart of the cards.

Derik

Based off another person in real life who is actually a relative to the person Davaku's character is based off of. Derik's personality and sorrowful back story are similar to that of Scar's from Full Metal Alchemist. Instead of doing what he feels is god's work he is just serving the pharaoh's wishes.

Thomas & Emma Drown

Taken in by the D-force when the orphanage burnt down. He and his sister Emma are close to both Tomasa and Davaku

Mr. Takahashi

Acting president of Industrial Illusions the company that creates the Duel monsters game everybody plays, he is also main sponsor of D-force. His personality is a combination of Aso from the Godzilla movies and Maes Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist.

Jack Spate

Based off a person from reality, Jack took care of Tomasa after her parents deaths.

Andi Roads

A friendly priest/monk/pervert.

Shinoda Katagiri

Name based off antagonist and protagonist from Godzilla 2000. Shinoda is D-forces tech expert

Mic Roy

The aussie archeologist/paleontologist/geologist helps D-force at random intervals.

Steve Delgadis

President of Kaiba corp

Keliko Delandla

Once Domino's district attorney until she was put under a curse and became very small, nobody took her seriously thus she lost her job and had been dating Steve from Kaiba corp.

Riley

A mage who only teases all the members of D-force

Travis Butler

Must anymore be said? And yes Butler is his last name.

D-force

A group of duelists who fight crime with card games. (Everything's done with card games in the future)

New Cards played

Thomas's deck

Monsters: Gladiator Beast Andal, Test Tiger, Gladiator Beast Hoplomus, Gladiator Beast Spartacus, Gladiator Beast Laquari, Gladiator Beast Bestiari

Spell: Shrink, Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius, Gladiator Beast Secutor

Trap: Defensive Tactics, Spirit of Rebirth, Disarm, Gladiator Beast Trojan Horse

Fusion: Gladiator Beast Gyzarus

Emma's deck

Monsters: Machiner sniper, Machiner Defender, Machiner Soldier, Commander Covington, Machiner Force, Machiner Sniper

Spell: Limiter Removal, Double Summon, Premature Burial, Spell absorption, Poison of the old man, enemy Controller, Limiter Removal, Monster Reborn

Trap: Rare metalmorph, Cyber Summon Blaster, Time Machine

Tomasa's Deck

Monster: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Neos, Wroughtweiller, Elemental Hero Poison Rose, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Captain Gold, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Neo-spacian Dark panther

Spell: H-Heated Heart, Polymerization, Fifth Hope, Skyscraper, R-Ritious justice, O-Oversoul, E-emergency call, Hero Flash!!

Trap: Hero Barrier, Zero Gravity

Fusion: Elemental Hero Flamewingman, Elemental Hero Divine Neos

Davaku's Deck

Monster: Elemental Hero Stratos, Destiny Hero Defender, Destiny Hero Doomlord, Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious, Destiny Hero Malicious, Destiny Hero Malicious, Destiny Hero Diamond Dude, Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny Hero Malicious, Destiny Hero Dogma, Destiny Hero Disk Commander

Spell: Clock Tower Prison, Dark City, Destiny Draw, Future Fusion, Polymerization

Trap: Nightmare Wheel, Bad Reaction to Simochi

Fusion: Destiny End Dragoon, Elemental Hero Divine Neos

Derik's deck

Monsters: Grave keepers Commandant, Grave keeper's Spy, Grave keeper's Spear Soldier, Grave keeper's chief, Grave keeper's Assailant, Grave keeper's Curse, Grave keeper's Vassal, Slifer the Sky Dragon

Spell: Guardian Treasure, Necro Valley, Royal Tribute, Necro Valley, Pot of Greed, Necro Valley, Infinite cards, Sword of Deep seated

Trap: Solemn Wishes, Rite of Spirit, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Reckless Greed


End file.
